The proposed work involves participation in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group for the development of methods which improve the length of survival and quality of life of patients with cancer. Our participation in ECOG studies not only includes efforts at patient accrual and data collection in regards to each protocol, but also to develop new treatment modalities utilizing existing data of ECOG and information gleaned from our own pilot studies and program exchanges. There is a concerted effort to participate in group activities and to take leadership roles in the design and implementation of studies. In an attempt to improve cancer care delivery, a multi-disciplinary approach to the program treatment of cancer is utilized. The present active participation by our medical, radiation, surgical and gynecological oncologists in group activities is encouraged and expanded. In order to reach a greater number of patients in the community (which in turn increases the number of patient entries), we have enlisted and organized the multi-disciplinary efforts within satellite instititutions. Their participation in ECOG activities through the Albany Program allows for a higher quality of cancer care to be delivered to these communities. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cunningham, T.J., Weber, B., Teitelbaum, H.D., Blumenstock, F.A. and Charniga, C. Delayed Cutaneous Hypersensitivity Reactions to Concanavalin A Binding Tumor Membrane Components. Clinical and Experimental Immunology, 21: 97-100, 1975. Taylor, S.G., IV, Nelson, L, Baxter, D., Rosenbaum, C., Sponzo, R.W., Cunningham, T.J., Olson, K.B. and Horton, J. Treatment of Grades III and IV Astrocytoma with Dimethyl Triazeno Imidazole Carboxamide (DTIC, NSC-45388) Alone and in Combination with CCNU (NSC-79037) or Methyl CCNU (MeCCNU, NSC-95441). Cancer, 36: 1269-1276, 1975.